


His Eyes

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Banter, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Modern AU, sexy man in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. College AU. Thank goodness Lucy is sick and leaves Levy alone in class. Because sparks fly when Gajeel comes in late and takes the empty chair next to her. Their quips nearly force the lecture to stop, but are they going to kiss or kill each other? Fluffy banter and sexy Gajeel in glasses.





	His Eyes

It was the fourth day Lucy had been sick. Though Levy was sorry to see her roommate so ill, she was damn near ready to shove half a bottle of Nyquil down the girl's throat if it would help. She knew it wouldn't. That didn't stop Levy from trying to calculate as much cold medicine she could possibly give her friend without killing her as the clock tower chimed the top of the hour, signaling the start of class. Curse Lucy's sick ass for leaving her alone in their materials class. It was the only advanced lecture she was taking this semester. Lucy had convinced her she'd be great at the work and needed a friend to fend off the cold, judging eyes of exhausted upperclassmen. Levy didn't mind taking a few extra hours and helping her best friend study, but if she could stomach skipping class she would have today. Sitting alone in that class made her feel so small and out of place. The professor droned as Levy glanced at the empty desk on her right over and over again, willing Lucy to materialize. Her concentration was at an all time low when a heavy thud interrupted the monotonous stream of definitions.

Levy had been so preoccupied with Lucy's absence that she hadn’t realized he wasn't in class either. The tall, red-eyed man she'd snuck glances at for the last month gave an apologetic look to the professor before scanning for an available seat. His gaze met Levy's and gave her a crooked smile. Each step he took made Levy's heart beat faster, and she immediately turned her attention back to the notebook when he sat down.

"Hey," the man whispered with a deep voice, "did I miss anything important?

Levy frantically shook her head ‘no’ as a blush warmed her cheeks. Of course it was just her luck that her secret crush would sit next to her the one day Lucy wasn't there. She fidgeted each time his eyes lingered on her instead of the board, losing the pace between her ears and her hand.

"What’re ya so nervous about, Shrimp? I don't bite," he said, flashing his teeth in a smile.

"I'm not nervous and I'm not a shrimp," Levy retorted.

"Ya look like a shrimp to me."

Levy puffed her cheeks in annoyance, glaring at him, daring him to insult her again, when she realized he was wearing glasses. It wasn't typical for him to wear them; she hadn't even known he'd needed lenses until now. The professor coughed loudly in annoyance, and Levy bit down on her pride, settling back in her seat to refocus on the lecture. Concentration didn't come easily when they occasionally brushed shoulders taking notes. His broad chest and muscular arms made him just a little too big to fit well in the tiny lecture hall desk. 

The tips of her ears burned just being next to him. He was much more handsome up close than from glimpses across the room. She could see distinct scars on his left arm and count his multitude of piercings. Levy could even smell the woody pine from his wild, black hair, and it allured her. Everything about him allured her; she couldn't help but try and take in his details. Warring with her sense of studious responsibility, Levy got lost in his ruby eyes. She couldn't help but notice the piercing, red tone before, but this time, outlined by his glasses, she could see the confidence and wonder inside them. Light glinted off the frameless edge, and she could glimpse the beautiful gem buried beneath his rough exterior. The complexities hidden there were stunning, every plane refracted a different shade of red, begging her to look closer and find his core. 

"Why are ya staring at me, shorty?"

Levy blinked, shattering the spell that had captured her. "You just look different is all," she paused, thinking, "more studious I guess. I'm not used to you looking that way."

A momentary blush brightened his cheeks, clearly taken aback by her response. "Well, usually I wear contacts, but I kinda scratched one during my last boxing match. So glasses it is til my next pair comes in. Besides, I'm at the top of the class. Don't need glasses to see that."

"Really?" she asked, amused. The man had inconsistent attendance at best from what Levy could remember.

"Ya. This," he motioned to his scribbled figures and notes, "is the foundation of what I do." The jewel-like gleam came back to his eyes. "Everything is made up of something else. If I know what that something is and how it fits together with other things, I can figure out how to create anything." He took in a long breath, turning to stare at her. "And I'm the best. Always."

Levy returned his unspoken challenge. "Usually I'm the best in the room."

"Not this time, shorty. I'm top score according to the automatic rankings that came out this morning." His cocky smile widened. "I guess that just makes you the youngest here. Sure yer even old enough for college?" The man's eyes gave away hidden laughter with every word.

Levy's blood was about to boil. "I'm the same age as Lucy thank you very much, and I've been here for over a year. Just cause I'm cute doesn't mean I can't beat your ass at crystal structures." The space between them was shrinking quickly.

"I'd like to see you try." His words hung in the air over them, daring Levy to be bold. Every bit of fire in her soul reflected back at her in his eyes. She'd show him just what she was capable of.

A jarring cough stirred the silence in the room. "Do we have a problem on the right?" 

Levy suddenly realized just how close she was to this infuriating, attractive man. The spark between them shot them back into their seats, both blushing furiously as they sank down to avoid further scrutiny.

"Feel free to go if you've got something better to do. It's your grade and your money."

An audible peep escaped Levy before she could utter through a tight jaw, "No sir, please continue the lecture."

Muffled laughter vibrated in the man's chest, and it irritated her even more. Levy’s blush nearly overtook her face when she turned away, pursing her lips into a tight bundle of pink.

"What?" the man snickered, "First time getting called out by a professor?"

Levy was near seething. Something about his red eyes stirred such intense emotion in her. "As a matter of fact it is, and I'd care to not have it happen again."

He cocked his head to the side. "Ehhh you'll get over it. I've had it happen so much I hardly hear it anymore." Levy noticed him chuckle at the memory, and the softness she had seen before crept back into his eyes. "I took a lot more offence when I was a freshman I guess."

"Sophomore. I'm a sophomore," she retorted. 

"Ok, shrimpmore. I get it."

Levy tossed her head back in exasperation. His teasing clearly knew no bounds. She stewed in her chair for a minute, tapping her pencil and biting her lip. Then the man utterly surprised her. Little laughs escaped his lips as a wide smile spread across his face. Mirth gleamed in his eyes.

"Yer cuter when yer mad."

Levy was taken aback. She watched as this big, studded man next to her sat there giggling, and her anger slowly dissipated. 

"You're cuter in glasses."

It was his turn to be taken aback. Onyx locks covered part of his face as he looked down, smiling thoughtfully. Levy let her hair cover her blush too; she couldn't believe she'd been so bold.

"Oh, really?" he asked, face composed once again. Then he wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to her with a cocky smile. "I think yer even cuter when yer reading—yer not the only one who notices things." Standing up, he shouldered his bag and added, "Name's Gajeel. Shoot me a text if you wanna hang out." Gajeel leaned in close, resting his arm on the desk and giving her a wink. "Or if ya need some tutoring. Oh, tell blondie if she misses class much more she's gonna lose her spot. I'll see ya on Thursday—unless ya just can't help but text me first." Levy scribbled out her number and gave it to him.

"Levy McGarden. In case you just can't help but text me first."

"Touché miss McGarden. I look forward to hearing from you." He took the paper and walked away with a flick of the wrist goodbye. Levy watched him leave, savoring the way his muscles pressed against his shirt and how his hair swayed on his back.

She sank from her seat to the floor and covered her face with her hands. What the hell just happened? Hot piercing guy had talked to her, even flirted with her. Well, he'd pissed her off to no end, but the banter had also felt electric. Thoughts ran through Levy’s mind a million miles a minute. She had to bite down on her lip just to keep from squealing. Footsteps and the thud of the door reminded her that the next class would be coming in soon. Levy gathered her bag quickly and ran out of the lecture hall. A buzz at her hip almost startled her out of her shoes. There was a text from Lucy.

Hey girl! Sorry I had to bail, but I'm still pretty sick. I hope it wasn't weird sitting alone. Notes + Chicken soup delivery plz <3

Levy sighed as her heart began to calm; Lucy had a sixth sense about these things.

Well…I don't really have the notes from today…but girl do I have a story! Remember hot piercing guy? He kinda flirted with me in class. I'll be home with soup & details asap :)


End file.
